The present invention relates to a reversible ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a high-torsion type double-reversible ratchet wrench.
A variety of combination wrenches, hexagon wrenches, ratchet wrenches, reversible ratchet wrenches, etc., have been disclosed for use to turn screw bolts and nuts, and have appeared on the market. However, conventional reversible ratchet wrenches have various drawbacks including (1) low torsional force; (2) complicated structure, high manufacturing cost, being slippy; and (3) not able to be closely attached to the workpiece. Figures from 1 through 7 show various structures of commercially available reversible ratchet wrenches. The designs shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 have the aforesaid three common drawbacks. The designs shown in Figures from 3 through 7 have the aforesaid first and second drawbacks. More particularly, the ratchet wheel according to the designs shown in FIGS. 4 and 7 tends to slip.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a double-reversible ratchet wrench, which bears high torsionl force. It is another object of the present invention to provide a double-reversible ratchet wrench, which has a simple structure. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a double-reversible ratchet wrench, which can be closely and positively attached to the workpiece in either of two reversed directions, enabling the workpiece to be positively rotated with the ratchet wheel and the wrench body.